La gran aventura de Aura
by Espiritu-Cecil
Summary: El grupo se dirige a ciudad Rupia para particiar en un concurso para coordinadores cuando Aura se separa del grupo y cae en un río desbordado. Conocerá a Shiro, quién la llevará a la ciudad. Pero, ese chico aparenta más de lo que es. Capítulo 01


CAPÍTULO 01 – SEPARACIÓN

**CAPÍTULO 01 – SEPARACIÓN**** Y ENCUENTRO**

Las nubes comenzaban a cubrir el cielo, lo que significaba que pronto iba a haber tormenta. Pero no parecía haber ningún sitio donde esconderse. Estaban moviéndose por un sendero que había entre un río y una montaña, y no parecía haber cuevas alrededor.

El viento comenzaba a soplar muy fuerte y apenas podían mantener el equilibrio en el estrecho sendero.

- ¿¡Qué vamos a hacer!? – Preguntó Aura preocupada - . A este paso nos caeremos.

- ¡Ciudad Rupia esta al otro lado de este sendero! ¡Si nos damos prisa llegaremos a tiempo! – Gritó Brock.

- ¡Pues démonos prisa! – Añadió Ash que tiraba del brazo de Max.

De pronto, como si alguien la hubiera invocado, estalló una fuerte tempestad. En el cielo empezaron a resonar rayos y truenos. La lluvia comenzó a caer como si no hubiera llovido en años por esa zona. El sendero era difícil de atravesar, debido a que la cornisa que sobresalía de la montaña estaba comenzando a resbalar y algunas partes a derrumbarse.

- ¡Vamos chicos! ¡Solo un poco más! – Animaba Brock que iba primero seguido de Aura y detrás de ella Ash y Max.

Había una pequeña curva para girar a la izquierda. Brock la giró sin problemas. Aura se preparó para girar, pero situó mal el pie y se resbaló.

Para ella era como si el tiempo fuera a cámara lenta. Su caída era lenta, al igual que el movimiento de sus compañeros y de su hermano. Pero muy pronto se vio rodeada por las aguas del río.

Salió a la superficie nadando lo más rápido que pudo e intentó nadar o agarrarse a algo, pero la corriente era demasiado fuerte, nada podía hacer.

- ¡Aura! – Gritó Max al ver como se alejaba su hermana río abajo.

- ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

- ¡Dejádmelo a mí! – Dijo Brock y sacó una pokeball de su cintura - ¡Adelante Mudkip!

El pequeño pokémon azulado salió directamente en el agua y era como si la corriente no le afectase.

- ¡Mudkip! ¡Ve a por Aura!

Mudkip obedeció y se dirigió hacía ella a toda velocidad. Aura luchaba por mantenerse a flote, cosa que le costaba una barbaridad. Había tragado ya bastante agua de ese río que ya se mezclaba con la tierra.

Vio acercarse a Mudkip a toda velocidad.

- ¡Mudkip! ¡Aqu--! – Aura no pudo gritar, el agua la empujó hacía el fondo.

No veía nada. No sabía si Mudkip la había visto o si la había oído. Poco después se desmayó y todo para ella era oscuridad.

De repente Aura se vio de frente con sus padres y su hermano. Ellos le sonreían, pero parecía una sonrisa triste.

- ¿Papá? ¿Mamá? ¿Max? ¿Por qué me miráis así? – Preguntó asustada, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Los miraba de uno en uno, pero ninguno le daba respuesta alguna.

- ¿P-apa? ¡Mamá! ¿¡Por qué me miráis así!? ¿¡Max!?

De nuevo no hubo respuesta. Su voz resonaba como el eco. Como si nada hubiera allí que pudiera impedir que se extendiera.

- ¿P-Por qué no me decís nada?

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de Aura y comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas.

- ¡Decid algo por favor!

Como antes, no hubo ninguna respuesta, pero si que paso algo. La imagen de sus padres y su hermano comenzaron a retroceder a gran velocidad. Aura comenzó a correr para seguirles.

- ¡Esperad! ¿¡A dónde vais!? ¡Esperad!

Aura se tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo. Le dolía el cuerpo, pero levantó la vista para ver como la imagen de su familia se perdía en la oscuridad.

- ¡¡Papa!! ¡¡Mamá!! ¡¡Maaaaaaax!!

De golpe, Aura se despertó en ese momento y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. No se pudo levantar por el dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo y su vista estaba aún nublada.

Una figura amarilla apareció en su campo de visión, pero estaba borroso y no podía ver bien quién era. Tenía dos orejas acabadas en punta y le pareció que sus mofletes dos puntos rojizos.

- ¿Pi… kachu? – Fueron las débiles palabras que salieron de la boca de Aura.

Su visión volvió a la normalidad y comprobó con alegría que realmente era Pikachu quién estaba frente a ella.

- ¡Pikachu!

Aura se levantó de golpe y el amarillento pokémon se apartó asustado.

- ¿Pikachu? ¿Te he asustado? Lo siento yo…

- Anda, ya has despertado.

La voz venía de detrás de Aura. En un primer momento pensó en Brock, su hermano, o incluso en Ash pero… esa voz no era de nadie que ella conociera.

Despacio se giró y vio, sentado sobre un tronco de un árbol que al parecer había sido talado y que él usaba como un improvisado banco y que estaba situando frente a hoguera, a un joven de cabello castaño claro y que la miraba con unos hermosos ojos azul celeste.

- ¿¡Q-Quién eres!?

- No te asustes. No soy nadie de quién tengas que tener miedo.

- A-Aún así… me gustaría saber quién eres.

El joven se rascó la cabeza por la nunca se levantó. El brillo provocado por la hoguera dejo ver su rostro con más claridad. Realmente era guapo y no podría tener más de 15 años a lo sumo. Su complexión no era ni delgada ni gruesa, sino que parecía ser alguien que estaba muy en forma.

Con paso seguro, el chico se fue acercando a Aura, quién se asusto y se arrastró un poco hacía atrás. El joven adelantó una de sus manos y Aura cerró los ojos con fuerza por miedo a lo que le pudiera pasar o hacer ese desconocido.

La mano del chico tocó la frente de Aura y a su vez poso su otra mano sobre la suya. Aura abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- Mmm…. Parece que no tienes fiebre, cosa que esta bastante bien.

Tras comprobar si su temperatura era la normal, el joven volvió a su banco improvisado.

- Mi nombre es Shiro y este es mi pokémon Kuro.

El Pikachu se subió al hombro de Shiro y desde ahí saludo a Aura.

- ¿Kuro?

- Si bueno… pensé que como mi nombre significa blanco pues no estaría demás de tener un pokémon cuyo nombre fuera negro y como Kuro fue mi primer pokémon se lo puse a él.

- ¿Y por qué?

- La verdad no lo sé. Me dio por hay supongo. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Me… llamo Aura.

- ¿Aura?

Aura lo miró. Tras repetir su nombre el chico se quedó pensativo.

- ¿P-Pasa algo con mi nombre?

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡No, nada, nada! Perdona – Shiro se echó a reír mientras movía su mano derecha en señal de disculpa y para que ella entendiera que no era nada malo - . Es solo que estaba pensando que es un nombre bonito. Supongo que como su dueña.

La cara de Aura se sonrojó un poco al oír ese piropo. Le habían dicho varias veces guapa y lo demás, pero siempre habían sido sus padres, así que no estaba acostumbrada a que se lo dijera otra gente.

- G-Gracias… - dijo Aura por lo bajo.

El estómago de Aura empezó a soltar pequeños rugidos. Ella se echó las manos al estómago y su cara se sonrojó aún más. Shiro por el contrario empezó a reírse.

- Parece que tienes hambre – dijo entre risas - . Venga ven, siéntate frente al fuego que ya tengo esto casi hecho.

Aura se fue a levantar cuando la manta que la cubría empezó a caer y al mirar su cuerpo vio con sorpresa que estaba desnuda, sin nada de ropa.

- ¡AAAAAH!

Corriendo, Aura se tapó. Shiro la miró de reojo.

- ¿¡P-Por qué estoy desnuda!? ¿¡Q-Qué has hecho con mi ropa!?

- ¿Mm? Tú ropa está ahí

Shiro señaló a la rama de un árbol que había al lado de Aura. De esa rama colgaba toda su ropa, incluida la ropa interior de color rosado y con estampado de Pichus dentro de unos corazones rojos.

Aura se sonrojó al máximo y se escondió entre las sábanas.

- ¿¡P-Por qué me has quitado la ropa pervertido!? ¿¡Qué me has hecho mientras estaba inconsciente!?

- ¿Eh? – Shiro la miró con extrañeza - . ¿Pero qué dices? Esperabas acaso que después de sacarte del río te dejará con la ropa empapada para que cogieras un resfriado de caballo.

Aura sacó la cabeza de entre las mantas y miró a Shiro.

- ¿El… río?

- ¿No te acuerdas? Este mediodía… cuando estaba caminando por cerca del río, te vi flotando corriente abajo, así que te saqué de allí. Estabas inconsciente.

Aura empezó a recordar. En su cabeza aparecieron las imágenes de cuando cayó al río al resbalarse de la pequeña cornisa de la montaña, de cómo perdió de vista a Ash, Brock y Max y de cómo intentó pedir ayuda a Mudkip pero perdió el conocimiento antes de eso.

- Como en este bosque y alrededores no hay ningún centro pokémon ni hospitales, pues no te podía llevar a uno y tuve que hacer un campamento improvisado aquí.

- ¿B-Bosque?

Ahora Aura se daba cuenta que estaban en un bosque. Había árboles por todas partes, al igual que oscuridad. Solo estaban iluminadas las zonas que el fuego alcanzaba a hacer brillar.

- Si te preocupa el hecho de si te miré el cuerpo cuando te quite la ropa no te preocupes que no lo hice.

- ¿Eh? – Aura lo miró un tanto sonrojada.

- Antes de quitarte la ropa te cubrí con la manta y te la quite con esa manta encima, así que no pude ver nada. Y en el rato que has estado dormida no me he movido de aquí nada más que para buscar algo de fruta para comerla después de la cena.

- Entiendo…

- ¿Mm…? – Shiro la miró con curiosidad - . No parece que creas mucho en mi palabra.

- ¡No, no es eso! – Aura sacó las manos de entre las mantas y las movió en señal negativo - . Es que me extraña encontrar alguien así.

- ¿Alguien así?

- Soy una extraña para ti y bueno… también soy una chica y tú un chico y bueno…

- Y por ello, aprovechando que estabas inconsciente, lo suyo sería que aprovechará para mirarte, ¿no?

Aura apartó la vista y asintió.

- Bueno… ese sería el típico caso pero… - Shiro dibujo una sonrisa en su cara - . No todos los chicos somos así.

Al mirar esa sonrisa, Aura se volvió a sonrojar. Era realmente una sonrisa bella. Más bien le parecía que todo su ser era la de una persona hermosa.

- En fin, esto ya esta listo. Ven a cenar anda.

Aura pensó en si debería vestirse primero, pero al tocar su ropa notó que aún le faltaba un poco para secarse, así que se conformó con la manta.

Al verla acercarse, Shiro se levantó del tronco y con un gesto de mano se lo ofreció. Aura iba a replicar, pero no pudo decirle nada. Su gesto había sido elegante, como el de los hermosos príncipes que en el pasado hacían cualquier cosa por sus princesas. Además, estaba esa sonrisa.

Al sentarse, a pesar de que Aura llevaba la manta, notó algo de frío en el trasero que le hizo sentir escalofríos.

Shiro se agachó frente a una pequeña olla que había en otra pequeña hoguera. Aura no se había percatado de ella hasta entonces. Estaba preparando algo que parecía caldo. ¿Una sopa quizás?

Al mirar a la hoguera, Aura se percató por primera vez que había varios peces asándose frente al fuego, atravesados por unos palos que estaban clavados al suelo.

- Después de lo que te ha pasado, y teniendo en cuenta que hace un poco de frío, lo mejor es que te tomes esta sopa caliente.

Shiro cogió con un cucharón un poco de sopa y la vertió sobre una taza que le dio a Aura, quién la tomó con cuidado para no quemarse.

El humo salía del interior de la taza y era perfectamente visible. Shiro se sentó al lado del tronco y cogió uno de los pescados que más hechos estaban y le dio un mordisco. Kuro hizo la misma acción.

- Bueno – dijo Shiro masticando un trozo de carne del pescado en su boca - . Y puedo saber, ¿cómo has acabado en el río Aura?

- ¿Eh? Pues… bueno… me dirigía junto con mi hermano y dos amigos hacía ciudad Rupia… pero cuando atravesábamos la cornisa para llegar hasta el camino que llevaba hasta ella estalló una tormenta y yo perdí el equilibrio y caí al río…

- Mm… ya veo – Shiro volvió a morder el pescado y se llevó otro trozo de carne a la boca - . ¿Y qué… ibais a hacer ahí? – La voz de Shiro era un poco rara debido a que hablaba mientras masticaba.

- Pues… había un concurso para coordinadores pokémon e íbamos para que yo participará.

- ¿Mm? ¿Eres coordinadora pokémon?

- Bueno… si… pero solo una novata… solo tengo dos cintas.

- Dos cintas, ¿eh? Eso ya es señal de elogio.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

- Si no me equivoco y a juzgar por tus pokémon, has empezado este año.

- ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡P-Pero como lo sabes!? – Preguntó Aura sorprendida.

- Pues a parte de que por tu cara deduzco de que aún eres muy joven, tus pokémon no son pokémon que se utilicen para peleas de gimnasia, sino que son del tipo que se usan en concursos.

- ¿¡Has visto mis pokémon!? – Preguntó Aura alterada y miró al cinturón de donde aún colgaban las pokeball.

- Tenían que comer, ¿no?

- ¿Eh? – Aura entendió y se calmó - . S-si, tienes razón. Gracias.

Aura le dio un sorbo al caldo. Estaba aún un poco caliente, pero no importaba. Tenía un poco de frío y así el calor se movería por su cuerpo.

- Y tú Shiro… ¿eres entrenador pokémon? ¿o acaso… investigador? ¿o… coordinador?

- Mm… digamos… que soy de todo un poco.

- ¿Un poco de todo?

- Buenooo… como explicártelo… cuando comencé a ser entrenador ocho años atrás, lo que más me importaban era los combates de gimnasia, pero fui descubriendo cosas nuevas que no siempre tenía que ver con los gimnasios y lo fui probando todo. Antes de que me diera cuenta, estaba metido en todos los campos del mundo pokémon. Exceptuando la caza furtiva claro esta.

- Entonces… ¿eres investigador?

- Mm… - Shiro se rascó la frente con un dedo y se quedó pensativo - . Más bien el cazador.

- ¿Cazador?

- Los investigadores pokémon me dicen donde se encuentra el pokémon que quieren. Yo lo busco, lo encuentro y lo capturó y así ellos pueden estudiar su comportamiento, su hábitat y lo que deseen de él. La gente como yo, que hemos viajado tanto, somos los mejores para este trabajo.

- ¿Tanto has viajado?

- He estado por todas las regiones conocidas y por haber… la meseta añil… jotho… las islas naranja… hoen… la gente como yo no servimos para otra cosa.

- ¿Eh? ¿Y por qué?

Shiro alzó la vista mirando al cielo y Aura lo imitó. El cielo estaba totalmente estrellado. Se podía ver la vía láctea desde allí.

- Porque nos encanta esta vida. Viajar de un lado a otro y sobre todo poder gozar de esta tranquilidad.

- Y… ¿siempre viajas solo?

- No, viajo con mis pokémon.

- Me refiero… a que… no viajas… ¿con humanos?

Shiro la miró de reojo y Aura se asustó un poco.

- La verdad es que no. Cuando era más joven viajamos los tres que salimos como novatos, pero al cabo de un año nos separamos.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ideas diferentes a la hora de elegir destino. Cada cual quería ir a un sitio, así que nos separamos.

- Desde entonces… ¿has viajado solo?

- Pues sí – Shiro sonrió.

Aura lo miró un poco apenada. Si tenía razón, Shiro tendría entre quince o dieciséis años, lo que significaba que durante muchos años había estado solo en sus viajes.

- En fin, ya va siendo hora de irse a dormir. Mañana nos toca caminar.

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Quieres ir a ciudad Rupia no? Te llevaré hasta allí.

- ¿¡De verdad!?

- Sí. Además tengo un asuntillo que atender allí, así que de paso lo liquido.

- ¡Muchas gracias de verdad!

- No tienes que agradecerme nada. Serán varios días duros, pero imagino que tus compañeros aún estarán allí.

- ¿Varios… días? – La alegría de Aura se esfumó de golpe.

- Estamos a unos seis o siete días de la ciudad, mínimos ocho.

- ¿¡A tanto!? ¡Pero si cuando yo me caí estaba a unos pocos minutos!

- El curso del río no es el mismo que el del camino. De hecho, si no fuera porque este río va corriente abajo, sería un medio útil para llegar a la ciudad en un máximo de dos días.

- Ya veo…

Shiro se acercó a la ropa de Aura y la palpó.

- Aún esta un poco mojada, así que será mejor que no te la pongas.

- De acuerdo.

- Si necesitas descansar mucho por la mañana no te preocupes, podemos tomarnos el tiempo que quieras hasta que estés recuperada.

- No si yo creo que… estoy bien.

Shiro la miró y la ojeó. Le palpó varias partes del cuerpo. Aura no se quejaba.

- Bueno no parece que tengas nada roto, pero por si necesitas dormir más tiempo no te preocupes.

- De acuerdo.

Aura se fue al saco de dormir y se volvió a cubrir con la manta. Cerró los ojos, pero al poco los abrió. Vio que Shiro solo se apoyaba en el tronco que antes había usando como banco y que cerraba los ojos.

- ¿No te vas a tapar? Va hacer mucho frío esta noche.

- Solo tengo una manta y te la he dado a ti – dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿¡Eh!? ¡E-Entonces…! – Aura no pudo continuar lo que iba a decir, Shiro la detuvo con un gesto de mano.

- Yo llevo al menos algo de abrigo y tú estas sin nada encima, así que es mejor que te la quedes tú. No te preocupes por mí, no es la primera vez que duermo así.

- Pero…

- No te preocupes, ¿vale? – De nuevo Shiro dibujó la sonrisa a la que Aura no podía resistirse.

Sin nada más que decir, Aura volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero se giró para no ver a Shiro si los abría, porque entonces se sentiría mal por él.

Aunque Aura era una persona de dormirse con facilidad, en ese momento le estaba costando bastante.

Empezaba a soplar el aire y, a pesar de que llevaba la manta, comenzaba a tener frío y a temblar.

A lo mejor si hubiera llevado algo de ropa no tendría nada de frío, pero al estar desnuda no podía hacer nada al respecto.

De pronto notó que el frío se iba. No sabía como pero notaba que algo la calentaba.

Abrió los ojos para ver que era y vio que Kuro estaba durmiendo cerca de ella y que la hoguera estaba más cerca de ella que del lugar en el que estaba hace un rato. Además, la chaqueta blanca que antes llevaba Shiro estaba encima suya.

Aura se reincorporó y se sentó. Kuro se levantó un poco sobresaltado pero luego volvió a tumbarse a su lado, entre la manta y el saco de dormir. Mirando a Shiro, Aura vio que realmente era la chaqueta que Shiro llevaba antes. Ahora su pecho solo estaba cubierto por una camiseta de manga larga de color azul oscuro. Estaba ya en posición de dormido y sabía que si protestaba no iba a conseguir nada.

Sin poder evitarlo, Aura notó como se sonrojaba sus mejillas y como su corazón empezaba a latir de una manera un tanto inusual y que además desprendía mucho calor. ¿Estaría subiendo la fiebre o es que ahora si que tenía calor de verdad?

Prefirió no pensar en eso e hizo caso a Shiro y se fue a dormir. En seguida cayó dormida.

Aura se levantó cuando notó que la luz del día le azotaba la cara. Al levantarse, se levantó con toda naturalidad pero cuando miró al suelo, se vio desnuda y recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior y se volvió a cubrir con la manta.

Miró a todos lados a ver si estaba Shiro pero ya no estaba.

- ¿S-Se habrá ido?

Mirando a todos lados, Aura empezó a preocuparse de no verlo. Pero entonces notó que algo le arañaba un brazo de una manera muy tierna. Al mirar al suelo vio a Kuro.

- Kuro… ¿y… Shiro?

Kuro le señalaba el tronco que la noche anterior había servido como banco para sentarse y a su vez como apoyo a Shiro para dormir. Al acercarse, Aura vio que había un papel plegado sobre él.

Lo cogió y lo abrió, había un mensaje para ella.

"_¡Buenos días! La verdad es que estabas tan mona durmiendo que no me he atrevido a despertarte__. He ido al rió a lavar los trastos y a llenar las cantimploras. Volveré en un rato._

_- Shiro – "_

Aura suspiró aliviado al verificar por la carta que Shiro no la había abandonado. No sabía que haría si ahora se quedará sola. Resulta que entonces, si que era una buena persona.

Con más tranquilidad, se levantó y se vistió. Se sentía de nuevo cómoda llevando sus ropas, aunque no había estando tan mal sin ellas.

Se ató el pañuelo a la cabeza, y se sentó en el tronco a esperar a Shiro. Kuro se tumbó en sus rodillas y ella empezó a acariciarlo con mimo y ternura.

Tres misteriosas sombras se movían por el bosque. Parecían zombis. Una de esas figuras era una mujer ya algo madura con el cabello tirando a un rosa violeta y largo. El otro era un chico con el pelo azul claro y mucho más corto y por último, un pokémon. En los trajes de los dos humanos había dibujada una R.

- Maldita tormenta… - protestó James – Nos pilló de golpe y encima hemos perdido de vista a los mocosos.

- Esto si que es acabar con el agua hasta el cuello – comentó Meowth.

- ¡Seguro que daremos con ellos! ¡Tienen que estar por aquí!

De pronto los tres les pareció ver a alguien conocido. Se acercaron sigilosamente de árbol en árbol hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca.

- ¡Mirad! ¡Es una de las mocosas! – Dijo Jessie.

- Y esta con Pikachu sola…

- Bien… esta es la oportunidad de atrapar a Pikachu y llevarnos todos los pokémon de la mocosa, ¡y así quedar de lujo ante el jefe!

- ¡Si! – Dijeron Jessie y James

La tranquilidad que Aura notaba en el lugar se rompió cuando de pronto explotó una bomba de humo cerca suya. Empezó a toser, pero se tapó la zona de la boca y la nariz para no aspirar el humo. A Kuro lo subió encima de su cabeza.

- ¿¡Qué es esto!?

- ¿Buscas problemas? – Dijo una voz femenina.

- Pues escucha nuestro lema – continuó una voz masculina.

- ¿¡Quién esta ahí!? – Preguntó Aura.

- Para proteger al mundo de la devastación.

- Para unir a todos los pueblos en una nación.

- Para denunciar a los enemigos de la verdad y el amor.

- Para extender nuestro poder hasta el espacio exterior.

Dos figuras salieron dibujando una R

- ¡Jessie!

- ¡James!

- ¡El Team Rocket despega a la velocidad de la luz!

- ¡Rendíos ahora o prepárate para luchar!

- ¡Meowth! ¡Bien dicho!

Aura dio un paso hacía atrás.

- ¡El Tema Rocket!

- Así es mocosa, y ahora que tal si nos das ese Pikachu y todos tus pokémon sin oponer resistencia.

- A no ser que prefieras que te los quitemos nosotros – dijo Meowth sacando sus garras.

- De eso nada – Aura sacó una pokeball de su cinturón y lo lanzó - ¡Adelante Butterfly!

El pokémon apareció frente a Aura y esta recuperó la pokeball.

- ¿Quieres jugar? ¡Muy bien! ¡Dustox te elijo a ti!

Jessie lanzó otra pokémon y un pokémon parecido a Butterfly apareció pero también bastante distinto.

- ¡Butterfly tornado!

- ¡Dustox esquivar y psicorrayo!

El pokémon de Jessie esquivo el ataque y atacó con un potente psicorrayo al Butterfly de Aura que salió disparado hasta chocarse contra un tronco.

- ¡Butterfly!

El pokémon mariposa cayó al suelo, inconsciente. Aura lo recuperó en su pokeball.

- ¡Malditos!

Aura iba a sacar otro pokémon, pero el team rocket sacó una especie arma que disparó una cuerda y la ató.

- ¡Bien la tenemos! – Gritó James.

- ¡Ahora a Pikachu Meowth! – Ordeno Jessie.

- ¡A la orden!

Meowth disparó y Kuro fue atrapado.

- ¡No!

- ¡Bien! ¡Los tenemos! – celebraron el trío del team rocket.

Aura intentó desatarse de las cuerdas, pero estaban muy fuertes.

- ¡Soltadnos!

- De eso nada monada. Ahora nos vamos a quedar con todos tus pokémon y además con Pikachu.

El team rocket fue a coger a Kuro y las pokeball que Aura llevaba en su cinturón. Intentó escapar caminando hacía atrás, pero se topó con un árbol a su espalda. No podía huir.

- ¡Ahora! – Gritó Meowth mientras todos se lanzaban a por Aura, quién cerró los ojos con fuerza del miedo.

Aura esperaba que pasara algo, pero solo se oyó unos quejidos y un fuerte golpe. Al abrir los ojos vio frente a ella algo raro, algo que parecía un pokémon.

- ¿¡Pero ese quién es!? – Preguntó Jessie furiosa.

- ¡Es un Blaziken!

- ¿¡Un Blaziken!? – Dijo James asustado - ¡Pues la hemos hecho buena…!

Aura observaba al pokémon. Entonces Shiro apareció a su lado.

- ¡Shiro! – Gritó Aura.

El Team Rocket miró al recién llegado. No lo habían visto nunca antes en su vida.

- ¿Quién eres tú mocoso? ¿¡Eres el dueño de esa cosa!?

- Y si fuera así… - la sonrisa de Shiro cambió a una mirada más serie que dio miedo hasta a la propia Aura - ¿Qué pasaría?

El Team Rocket se asustó al ver el rostro severo de Shiro.

- ¡Blaziken! ¡Patada Ígnea!

Blaziken concentró energía en su pierna y se cubrió de fuego. Luego saltó en al aire y cayó con fuerza contra el suelo. Al entrar su pierna en contacto con el suelo se produjo una explosión que lanzó al Team Rocket por los aires.

- ¡Maldita sea otra vez! – Protestó Jessie.

- No contábamos con que hubiera alguien así – dijo Meowth

- En fin, creo que ha llegado la hora de decirle.

- ¡El Team Rocket despega de nuevo! – Gritaron los tres a la vez mientras desaparecían en el cielo.

Shiro desató a Aura y a Kuro. Luego recogió las cosas que habían dejado por ahí el día anterior guardándolas en su mochila.

- Shiro yo…

- ¿Si? – Shiro la miró de reojo.

- Yo… lo siento… ha sido culpa mía…

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Por mi culpa… casi te roban a Kuro… si no hubieras aparecido tú… ahora…

Aura se iba a echar a llorar. Shiro se acercó a ella y le quitó con los dedos las dos lágrimas que le iban a salir por los ojos.

- No ha sido culpa tuya. Hiciste lo que pudiste y además estabas aún débil. Estoy seguro de que eres capaz de machacarlos cuando quieras a esos tres – Shiro le volvió a dibujar una sonrisa y de nuevo la misma sensación que Aura experimentó la noche anterior. Su pecho empezó a latir y su cara se sonrojó.

Shiro terminó de guardar las cosas y se cargó su mochila a su espalda. Era bastante grande la verdad. Más que la de Brock.

- Bueno, ¿nos vamos?

- ¡Si! – Gritó Aura sonriendo y se encaminó con Shiro y Kuro en una aventura que seguramente sería corta pero también es seguro que nunca olvidaría.


End file.
